terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Checkers Mage
"I sense great power coming from that canister; it will be mine." ~ Checkers Mage to Wizard Mickey in Super Battle Bros: Lionheart. Checkers Mage is a dark sorcerer who is fueled by his lust for power. He is a one-shot villain in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Checkers Mage has a shadowy body of a slim physique. He wears plaid robes with streaks of red, black, gray, & white, & he also wears a metallic blue skull mask. History Though his past is shrouded in ambiguity, it is known that Checkers Mage is a Shadow Creature from a dark & mysterious place called the Shadow Realm. For many years has he practiced the dark arts, & because of that, he is quite feared among the realms. He also spends most of his time dwelling in the Plateau of Leng. On June 10th, 2018, Checkers Mage was informed that Wizard Mickey had retrieved the Soul Canister from atop Mount Voormithadreth. Knowing that the canister contained the Soul Stone, he was hellbent on finding this legendary container. He was able to trace Mickey's power signature to the Ledda Residence, where the canister was to be delivered to the Almighty Tallest. After demanding the canister be in his hands, Mage had a brief skirmish with Mickey, sending him flying near the edge of the backyard & hitting him with a curse. Out of options, Mickey summoned a random warrior from within the Soul Canister, unleashing King Richard I, Leader of the Third Crusade. Mage was unsure of what was going on, & was caught by surprise when Richard suddenly struck at him with his sword. They dueled briefly, ending with Mage kicking Richard down & teleporting away with the canister. In the meantime, Mickey had introduced Richard to the 21st Century, as he was from the 12th Century. Since he was unable to use his magic on Mage (thanks to the curse), Mickey had summoned a different magic user, Stupid Handy Mandy. With a plan all figured out, Richard & Handy Mandy were to summon Checkers Mage & obtain the Soul Canister from him. Using his hammer, Handy Mandy did exactly that, but Mage was about to make a daring escape before Richard caught his attention & challenged him in Super Battle Bros. Mage agreed & an epic battle had begun. Mage had proven to be a worthy opponent for the medieval king & the dimwitted construction worker, & they had proven to be a great challenge for him, too. Mage became fed up & used his finishing move onto his new enemies. However, Handy Mandy used his hammer to bestow mystic powers onto Richard, who unleashed a golden stream of flames onto Mage, defeating him. Holding a white flag in defeat, Mage left the scene. His current whereabouts are unknown, but is likely that he returned to Leng. Personality Checkers Mage has a one-track mind; obtain power by any means necessary. There is little to determine from Mage's thought process, as he is quiet & somewhat reserved. But he is known to have a bit of a short temper, never hesitating when in battle. However, on rare occasions, he does show humility, as he understood that Richard & Handy Mandy defeated him fair & square in Lionheart. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Shadow Strength: Checkers Mage is considerably strong, able to best Superhumans in combat, like when he threw Wizard Mickey across Dan's backyard, or when he easily overpowered King Richard in their first duel. His maximum strength is unknown. Shadow Speed: Checkers Mage has remarkably quick reflexes, though for some reason, he does not always use them. His maximum speed is unknown, though he is faster than both Richard & Handy Mandy. Invulnerability: Checkers Mage is incredibly durable, able to recover from multiple sword wounds & hammer hits in a quick amount of time. More particularly, his skull can deal lots of damage, but he will keep on fighting. Intangibility: As a Shadow Creature, Checkers Mage can make himself phase through objects. Skilled Swordsmanship: Checkers Mage is a well-respected duelist, even being complimented by kings in comparison. Special Powers Dark Magic: Checkers Mage, as one could tell by his name, is a master of the mystic arts, well-practiced in numerous spells. * Teleportation: Mage can disappear & reappear at will. His teleportation is considerably precise, as well, able to know exactly when & where Wizard Mickey would be before he could deliver the Soul Canister. * Hexing Spell: Mage can place curses onto others by forming a magical circle & shaping his hands like an H. His curses usually last up to 24 hours, but his more advanced hexes can last much longer. * Violet Blast: This attack works best when charged longer, but by placing his hands forward, Mage can fire a bright pinkish beam of magical energy. This attack can cover great distances. * Checkmate: Checkers Mage's finishing move involves using all of his energy to unleash a shadowy skull engulfed in bright checker-patterned flames. He throws this energized skull at his opponents, knocking them down immediately. Umbrakinesis: As a Shadow Creature, Checkers Mage has the natural ability to manipulate darkness. * Shadow Fire: Mage can fire streams of dark flames from his hands, coated in a purple glow. Toxikinesis: Mage can manipulate poisons to an extent * Poison Jab: By stabbing his sword into the ground, Mage can expel toxins into his opponents. It may only be a quick jolt of poison, but it stings without mercy. Equipment Black Knight Sword: Checkers Mage carries with him a sword stolen from a knight that he defeated long ago, forged out of valyrian steel. Using his magic, he can channel some of his powers through his sword. Weaknesses Checkers Mage is not exactly the best strategist. Though he is extremely powerful, he doesn't always think before he attacks. By no means does this undermine his intelligence, but it does hinder his fighting process. His insatiable lust for power is a major distraction for him, even letting his opponents deal lots of damage to him if it means winning in the end. Trivia * His name comes from the patterns on his robes & his status as a magic user. Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:Shadow Creatures Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:SBB Participants